


who seen this coming?

by lifedreamer56



Category: High School Musical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56





	who seen this coming?

"Come on Troy! one game, please?" Jimmie asked.

"Fine Jimmie, I'll play one game of Dirty Dare with you, but I go first."

"Yes!"

"But! We have to do this in private. So let's head to the locker rooms. C'mon."

After they made it to the locker rooms, Troy locked the door behind him, and they then began their game.

"OK, Rocket man, I dare you to... put Jason's dirty gym sock in your mouth!" Troy said with a smirk.

Jimmie's face grew red instantly. "Awe now I see how it is. Just you wait Bolton." Jimmie threatened the star player, before shoving the dirty sock into his mouth. 

After he took it out, Jimmie decided to get back at Troy. "I dare you to take Chad's cologne and take a bite out of it!" the freshman yelled in laughter.

"What a pervert!" Troy said, laughing along with Jimmie. 

Troy went over to Chad's locker and picked up the cologne and took a bite out of it.

"Eewwwww. I didn't think you would actually do it!" Jimmie screamed at him.

"Hey! I came to win, Rocket man! Now, I dirty dare you too.. lick your armpit. For twenty seconds!"

Jimmie gave him a look of defeat. "Dang Troy, if you say so." 

Jimmie then took off his T-shirt, revealing his abs to Troy. "Here goes nothing." Jimmie said, before lifting up his arm, revealing a large amount of arm pit hair Troy noted, before he reached his tongue down and licked the hair for the 20 seconds he was dared.

Troy was beginning to get hard at the sight of Jimmie practically running his tongue all over his underarm hair and drowning it in his saliva.

After he was finished, Jimmie didn't even bother to put his shirt back on, instead deciding to take things to the next level. 

"Well Troy. I dirty dare you to do the same thing, but for 2 minutes instead!"

Troy's eyes grew the size of golf balls. "Ok than." Troy said, taking off his shirt.

"No no Troy! I meant MY armpit." Jimmie smirked.

Troy's mouth practically dropped to the floor. "Oh. I see. Y'know Rocketman, I never took you for the kinky type." Troy said with a wink, before lifting Jimmie's arm up to get access. 

"Damn. You've got more arm pit hair than me!" Troy told the younger boy, lifting his arm so the two could compare.

"Danggg." Jimmie said admiring his idols underarms. "I do don't I?" Jimmie said with a smile.

Troy laughed. "Ready Rocket man?"

"Your damn right!"

Troy laughed out loud again. "Here goes." Troy said, before letting his tongue slide across Jimmie's hair. Troy eventually just decided to try to fit as much of it into his mouth, causing the younger to moan. 

"Oh yeah, Troy!" Jimmie screamed.

After the two minutes were up, Troy released Jimmie's arm. 

"OK Zara, I challenge you to a make out war." Troy challenged the boy who idolized him, crushing their lips together before Jimmie could respond. 

The two eventually ended up on the floor, with Troy on top of Jimmie, and Jimmie caressing Troy's ass through his boxers. 

After Troy won, the two separated. 

"Alright hot stuff, you won that one. But it ain't over yet. I dare you to suck me off." Jimmie dared.

"I totally seen this one coming to be honest." Troy laughed.

"Wait, so you actually will do it?" Jimmie said, looking confused. 

"Well yeah. A dares a dare." Troy told him, getting to his knees. 

"Sweet." Jimmie smirked once more. 

Troy undid Jimmie's belt, pulling down the jeans, before doing the same with the underwear.

Troy was in shock at how long Jimmie's member really was. 

"Duuude! Your bigger than me, Rocket man." Troy complimented him, before taking the length into his mouth. Troy sucked Jimmies member until he felt the smaller boy fidgeting underneath him. 

Troy pulled off just in time for Jimmie's load to shoot him in the face. 

"Where did you learn to get that good?" Jimmie asked in relative shock.

"That was my first time." Troy admitted. 

"Oh. Then good job." 

"Alright Zara, now. Eat me out." Troy told him, lying down on the bench with his butt in the air.

"Really? Alright!" Jimmie squealed excitedly.

The younger jock then sat down on the bench behind Troy's back, groping Troy's ass as he did so. 

"Damn." Jimmie muttered as he spread Troy's cheeks apart. "I honestly didn't think we'd make it this far."

"Is that so, huh?" Troy muttered, before moaning when feeling Jimmie's wet, hot tongue slide into his tight, hairy hole.

"Ooooooooh Jimmie. Uuunngghh"

Jimmie got anxious after a while, and decided to take things even further, shoving his middle finger up Troy's hole.

"Oohhh, wh- what are you doing?"

"Shhh, it's okay Troy." Jimmie said, running his hand up Troy's hairy legs to sooth the pain of the invasion. "I just make you feel good." Jimmie said as he lowered himself down so he could kiss Troy's back and shoulders.

"Now. I dirty dare you to let me take you." Jimmie said, hoping the star basketball player wouldn't turn him down.

"What? Jimmie I'm still a virgin." Troy said uncomfortably. 

"Oh. My bad!" Jimmie said, pulling away from Troy and pulling his finger out. 

As Jimmie went to stand, Troy stopped him. 

"Wait! Don't go! I'm just nervous is all. I.. I accept the dare. Jimmie, please take me." Troy uttered the words softly.

"Do you really want me to? We don't have to Troy. Not if you don't want to. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Troy said, laying his face back down into his arms. 

"Alrighty then Wildcat. Get ready for the best fuck you'll ever get." Jimmie said, lining his bare member up with Troy's willing hole. 

"Here we go." Jimmie said, pushing his length in inch by inch, until all 7 inches were deep inside Troy. "You alright Troy?" Jimmie asked worriedly.

"Your pubes feel weird around my ass, Jim. Just fuck me until I can't sit down for a week already!"

That was all Jimmie had to hear, pulling all of the way out and then pushing all of the way back in, repeating the same motion several times. 

Jimmie eventually found the right rythym, and reached down and stared jerking Troy's hard-as-a-rock member along with him, making the basketball star moan loudly.

They fucked for nearly 10 minutes, until Troy gave the final dare. "I dare you to cum inside me."

Although Jimmie didn't stop his motion, he did look down at Troy's back in surprise.

"Troy I don't thats a good idea. Its dangerous."

"Do you have aids or anything?"

"No.."

"Then take the dare. I wanna be yours."

Troy uttering those words was like a trigger to a gun, causing Troy to explode in Jimmie's hand, with Jimmie right behind him, filling Troy's ass up.

Jimmie played on top of Troy for a minute or two, neither one feeling like moving. Jimmie wrapped his arms around Troy's body, and was shocked when Troy spoke finally.

"Jim?"

"Yes Troy?"

"It's your turn."

"What?" Jimmie asked in confusion.

"Its your turn to dare me."

Jimmie broke out in laughter. "Troy as much as I'd love to I don't think I have a round 2 in me."

"Well then I'll go. I dare you to meet me in here tomorrow night so we can do this all over again. Okay?"

"Really? You wanna start meeting up here to have sex every week?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"NO! I mean.. No no no not at all. I was just-"

"Its okay Jimmie, I'm just messing with you." Troy laughed. "So is that a yes?"

"Hell yeah! I'll play dirty dare with you anytime Troy."

"You know we can't tell people about this, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Jimmie said, speaking into Troys back.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I do like you, and I would totally go out with you if my dad wasn't such a homophobe."

That's reasonable." Jimmie said, pulling out of Troy and watching some of his cum spill out of Troy's ass.

"Hey." Troy said looking into Jimmie's eyes.

Jimmie met his gaze. "Yeah?"

"I love you. And I've known for a while now that you've had a huge crush on me, and I guess I am attracted to you, too. I hope you liked it. It was the best first time I could've asked for." Troy said with a smile.

"I still can't believe that out of every guy and girl that you could have, I can't believe I'm the one that took your virginity."

Troy laughed. "You must feel pretty special." Troy said reaching for his clothes.

"You have no idea."


End file.
